


Poor Balance

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [40]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate the subway and your poor balance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Personal experience on the Rome Metro, although not with Bucky, but rather my class mate who was kind enough to stop me from falling flat on my face both on the metro and on a bus...so shout out to him!

The first time it had happened you had been on the subway with Bucky, you hardly knew him seeing as he was rather quiet and kept to himself, but you’d agreed to take him to get some more clothes seeing as he didn’t have many and he couldn’t keep walking around in ones with holes in. It helped the Tony was paying which meant you had free reign with his credit card and boy did you love having free reign with his credit card. 

You had notoriously bad balance when it came to subways and any form of standing on moving vehicles, which really in your line of work was probably a terrible thing and would get you in trouble one day. So it wasn’t all that surprising that standing next to Bucky without anything to hold onto resulted in you shifting off balance and nearly falling to the ground had he not grabbed you. 

It was his left arm that caught you, the arm he rarely liked to touch people with, it wasn’t something he was fond of that was for certain even if it wasn’t the exact same arm as he’d had before. He’d wrapped it around your thick waist as you stumbled and pulled your softer body against his own harder one and didn’t let go. Part of him didn’t let go for a valid reason, after all if you hurt yourself then that was on him and he wouldn’t want that, the other part of him didn’t let go because he liked holding you, like the feeling of you touching him. That part of him made him feel like he was being creepy, so he pushed it down instead. 

It continued happening until he started pre-empting it instead. Sure he could have told you that standing sideways rather than front ways tends to help with balance on trains, but then he wouldn’t be able to offer you his arm and feel you wrap your own softer one around his. He wouldn’t be able to offer you himself as a steadying object or use those moments as a way to get closer to you and have you grow to enjoy his company. 

And you did enjoy his company, you chose to take Bucky places with you above all else because of those moments on the subway, but also because you enjoyed when he would talk to you or just listen to you, you enjoyed being around him. He made you feel safe as well which was always a bonus in New York on the subway. 

It was just nice...to have someone there who’d always catch you, always support you, even when they might have other things on their mind that they need to handle and deal with. 

Then one day he was in his only little world really, he’d not be focused at all, and hadn’t offered you his arm, but you shrugged it off and just did your best to keep your balance only to feel yourself moving with a particularly hard jolt of the train sending you right into Bucky who somehow managed to stay standing. He was like a rock, you fell right on him and he barely moved. 

“Sorry!” You looked up at him from where you were clutching against his jacket, pressed against his chest, but not moving away...you didn’t really want to. He was so warm, he smelt amazing, and from this angle you could really tell all the different flecks of blue and grey in his eyes. 

“You okay?” You nodded at him, but still didn’t pull away, and the arm that kept itself at your back really didn’t help in that matter either. It made you want to stay there, despite the prying eyes of strangers and the nasty smell of the train. 

“Good...” He didn’t say anything about you staying there, didn’t pull away until your stop arrived. He quite liked the feeling of you against him, and part of him wanted to just kiss you...but he didn’t. Like many things he wasn’t sure he should. 


End file.
